


Secretive

by Phi_JiJi



Series: My StrayKids OneShots [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Zoo, daytrip, making out?? a teeny bit, they just want some time alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22835785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phi_JiJi/pseuds/Phi_JiJi
Summary: After Jeongin suggested to go to the zoo the group was quickly on the way there. But even in public Hyunjin doesn't want to keep his hands off Seungmin
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Series: My StrayKids OneShots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915702
Kudos: 62





	Secretive

"Zoo! Zoo! Zoo!", Jeongin, Felix and Chan chanted as the group of nine made their way to the two vans.  
The group had a day off and with Jeongin's suggestion of going to the zoo the two Australian boys also went crazy so the rest of them didn't even find the energy to think about something else and just went to their manager and told them where they wanted to go.  
And since their manager said that he would pay for everything they didn't bother to pack any food or drinks and just got ready to go, even if half of them were still too tired to function properly and just let themselves fall down onto their usual seat.  
"Urgh, how can they be so hyped up? I'm glad they aren't in the same car as us" Hyunjin murmured, more to himself than anyone as he let himself fall down on the seat next to Seungmin, leaning his head on the other's shoulder and closing his eyes again since he didn't expect an answer.  
"Come on, at least fasten your seatbelt before falling asleep again" Seungmin criticized Hyunjin's behavior, leaning over him to get his seatbelt and fastening it himself, Hyunjin wouldn't do it anyways.  
"Thanks" the older grinned, laying his hand on Seungmin's thigh and squeezing it slightly.  
"You're lucky that I love you and don't want you dead because of stupid shit like that" Seungmin said, shaking his head but also smiling, putting his hand on top of Hyunjin's and intertwinding their fingers.

Soon, both fell asleep, still tired of not getting enough sleep during night and not being able to sleep in either, so the next time they woke up was when they arrived at the zoo.  
Seungmin watched the guys literally being thrown out of the other van by Changbin who got out as the last one, looking like he could kill the others, letting Seungmin guess that they didn't shut up during the whole ride.

When all of them were standing in front of the entrance their manager actually managed to make them shut up, relieving everyone except those three.  
"I'm starting a petition to send those three off alone, we need at least five votes to make it happen" Minho said and faster then ever seven hands were in the air, including their manager's.  
"I think small groups aren't bad to begin with, then we can probably see more of what we want to see" Woojin then said, getting agreement of the others again.  
Therefore they quickly got into groups of 2-4 one of them also including their manager so he wouldn't have to go alone.

"Come on, let's go" Hyunjin whispered into Seungmin's ear as soon as they got their entry tickets and dragged him along.  
Of course they went to all the animals they wanted to see but Hyunjin wanted to just get away from the others to have some alone-time with Seungmin as they almost never have any on normal days where their schedule is packed with filming, interviews and practice of every sort.

Luckily the zoo was quite big and there weren't too many visitors since it was in the middle of the week and early in the morning, so the chance to run in to anyone at all was quite low, so Hyunjin just took the chance and held Seungmin's hand as long as he knew no one was in sight.  
But holding his hand also meant that he would drag him anywhere he wanted to go, not that Hyunjin cared too much, he was too tired to resist or protest and he also didn't want to let go of Seungmin's warm hand.  
Whenever they would stand in front on any sort of cage or whatever and Hyunjin knew that they would stand there for more than a few seconds, he hugged his boyfriend from behind, nuzzling into the crook of his neck.  
Seungmin also enjoyed being able to be so near to Hyunjin so he leaned into the touches, not wanting them to ever end. Wherever he touched him, it left a warm feeling on his body, fading too fast, leaving him wanting more but knowing exactly that he couldn't when they were in public.

"Minnie" Hyunjin whispers into his ear all of a sudden, making the other boy shudder, he seemed to have dozed off in Hyunjin's hold.  
"Yeah?", he asked in response, turning his head slightly so he could see the other male.  
"I wanna kiss you really bad" he then confessed, puppy eyes looking straight into Seungmin's soul, but they both knew they couldn't and also shouldn't.  
"Not here, when we're back in the dorm, okay?", Seungmin told him, his voice sounding as sad as he really was.  
"But I don't want to wait that long" Hyunjin whined with a pout.  
"Me neither, but we're in public, anyone could come running around the next corner, it's just too dangerous, people could see us" Seungmin reminded him, turning around in his arms, wrapping his own around the other's neck and burying his head in his chest.

"I hate it" Hyunjin grumbled, tightening his grip.  
"I know, me too, but what should we do? We both don't want to know what would happen if it came out" Seungmin sighed, lifting his head and looking the other in the eye.  
"It's just so mean, I just want to show everyone how much I love you and that they can't have you" Hyunjin told him, making Seungmin smile.  
"One day we will, I promise" the latter said, before taking a quick look at his surroundings, seeing that no one was there and pressing a small peck on Hyunjin's lips. "But for now they shouldn't know" he said, loosening the hug, taking his hand and continuing their trip through the zoo.  
But that small innocent kiss made Hyunjin want more, making it even harder for him to wait until they would finally drive back.  
"Seungmin" he spoke out, noticing that they were in a completely empty part of the zoo, there weren't even any sounds of animals to be heard.  
Hyunjin saw a small hut and decided to take the lead, taking Seungmin there, quickly checking if anyone was in there before pulling the other in and pinning him against the door.  
"Finally some peace" he sighed, looking at Seungmin for a while before finally giving in and planting his lips on the other's soft ones, letting go of Seungmin's hand and instead cupping his face with one and putting the other around his waist while Seungmin wrapped his around Hyunjin's neck once again, pulling him as close as possible.  
When they parted again, their lips were red and swolled from the kissing and their breath was heavy.  
They were just about to continue their little makeout session when Seungmin's phone rang and both of them already knew it were the others, probably wanting to know where they were as they wanted to meet for lunch.  
"When we're home, okay?", Seungmin told Hyunjin once again, who then nodded in defeat, knowing that he won't stop thinking about it until they were actually home again.  
Then, Seungmin took his hand and dragged him out of the hut again, while also answering his phone, quickly telling Chan that they forgot the time and got lost as they didn't gave really much attention to the ways they were going and that they would come as soon as possible.

"I really love you and your way too kissable lips" Hyunjin told the younger before following him in a fast pace to find the others.  
"I also really love you and your fucking addictive lips" Seungmin grinned.


End file.
